Fear and Truth
by Piper1
Summary: it's a crossover of Buffy the vampire slayer and Harry Potter lots of mystery and a bit of action please R+R!!! Chapter 3 now up
1. Fear and Truth

I own none of the characters except Jack Halliwell, they are owned by Joss Whedon and J K Rowling.

This is an idea I've been thinking about for a while so please review 

Forbidden Forest

Buffy Summers was fighting her way through the undergrowth when she snagged her hand on a twig, "Ouch!" 

"Ah buff watch out I hear these tree's bite" her good friend Xander Harris said.

"You're not far wrong Xander." Her watcher Rupert Giles said in his stuffy British accent, "This is known as the forbidden forest lots of dangerous creatures reside here."

"Like what?" Jack Halliwell asked, Jack was the new slayer, news of Faiths death had reached them just as Jack showed up in town he was a good slayer, a year older than Buffy at twenty he was in his second year at UC Sunnydale, majoring in English.

He was tall, with black hair and green eyes, nothing really special, but he was a fun guy none the less.

"Oh er, werewolves, centaurs, vampires and there are unicorns but they're hard to find" Giles replied

"Oh I've always wanted to see a unicorn." Tara breathed happily; Tara was a new arrival to the Scooby gang a friend of Willows.

Willow Rosenberg a pretty redhead, was talking to Giles up front and Riley Finn, Buffy's boyfriend was last, behind Buffy. Xander's girlfriend Anya Emerson was walking close beside Xander.

"So would these creatures er, go for us?" Xander asked a little worriedly

"Most probably." Giles replied.

"Gee thanks for that now we're not worried at all." Jack muttered sarcastically

"Well we're nearly there anyway." Giles told them looking around.

"How can you tell?" Riley asked looking around in much the same way but a lot more confused, "They all look the same to me."

"Yeah, like lots of tree's all put together." Willow said

"That is what is more commonly called a wood, Will." Buffy said smiling as she wiped the blood off her hand.

They walked further the wood dark and foreboding, their feet growing weary when a large black dog and a tall huge man stepped out from behind a tree.

"Ah Sirius, Hagrid" Giles said in greeting "I was wondering where you were."

Right before their eyes the big black dog transformed into a tall black haired man, with hollow eyes. "Sorry about the wait Rupert. Had a few problems with a vampire." The man explained looking around at them all. 

"Didn' lose any o' yer friends did ya, these woods are mighty dangerous, specially at night." The other man said smiling through his beard.

"No, no all here. Hagrid we just-" Giles started to reply but was cut off by Xander who said- 

"Are really cold so how bout' we save the pleasantries for later huh?" Rubbing his hands together.

"Yes of course." Sirius said leading the way through the wood until they broke through the tree line onto a long sloping lawn leading up to a large castle. The huge man loped off to small hut at the edge of the forest and waved to them as he went inside Sirius waved back and then continued to walk

"Ooh, it's medieval." Tara said under her breath 

"Evil'd be right." Jack said just as quietly 

"So, er, we were that close to being out of the creepy wood and we didn't get out explain the part where that makes sense" Xander said

"We needed to keep cover Xander." Giles replied patiently

"For those of us in the studio audience who are me explain why we're here again" Jack asked 

"A group of vampires are terrorising the school they're led by a female she's American so we bought in an American slayer and got a two for one, we need as much help as possible some students are already dead so I got the headmasters permission and bought you here. Are you all slayers?" The dog man Sirius asked. As the tall man went into a small hut on the edge of the forest.

"No, no, Buffy and Jack are slayers, Riley is er well trained and Willow and Tara are Wicca's and er Xander and Anya are er, -" Giles said motioning to each in turn as they neared the castle.

"Well I'm just here for the ever so slightly scary ride that is this excursion and Anya came too." Xander filled in.

"Did you explain who we were?" Sirius asked

"Yes although if they believe is a slightly different matter." Giles responded

"Yes of course" Sirius answered. "Well here we are and welcome to Hogwarts!" Sirius said throwing his arms wide as they stepped into the great hall, which was right, now empty.

"Wow" Buffy said simply "It's…old."

"Yes if you'll follow me I'll show you to your quarters." Sirius told them leading the way upstairs.

The girls were shown to a large room with just enough beds for Tara, Willow, Anya and Buffy. Sirius then led the boys further into the castle.

They rounded a corner to see five figures four fighting one standing back grinning.

Jack leapt and kicked the vampire in the chest it flew backwards off the red haired boy it was trying to bite. The boy scrambled up and with the help of his two friends a boy and a girl they stumbled backward, Sirius ran to them and steadied the boy as the vampire regained its balance and ran for Jack, who was caught off guard as he recognized the vampire as Druisilla, the one who had returned to Sunnydale a few months back and succeeded in biting Jack nearly killing him. She ran at him snarling, Jack stumbled and was only saved by Riley who ran in and knocked her over, Xander joined, pushing a cross in Drew's face making her recoil and run for the stairs, Jack snapped out of it and ran after her, down the stairs and out the doors she had left open. He stopped and jogged back in when she disappeared into the forest.

When he got back upstairs, the others were standing there looking at him expectantly, "Nope she got away." He simply said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but was that Druisilla?" Xander asked, as Sirius and the four kids watched 

"That was Druisilla." He replied.

"Alright now I wanna go home." Xander said holding his hand up.

"What's the problem you can defeat her right, your slayers?" Sirius said watching them. "What can she do?" 

"This," Riley said from behind Jack, he poked Jack in between his shoulder blades and Jack pulled his jumper away from his neck to reveal the two hole scar from Druisilla's bite.

"But you're a slayer you don't get bit, or did we make a mistake?" Sirius asked.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Jack asked.

"Did you see his scar?" Ron asked that night, as he and Harry lay awake in their dormitory. 

"How could I miss it?" Harry replied sleepily.

"Wow that is the first person I've ever known to survive a vampire bite, cuz you know, normally they die." Ron said leaning back on his elbows and staring at the patterns the moon cast on the ceiling above his bed.

"That would make sense." Harry replied yawning.

"Mom would die if she knew a vampire nearly bit me." Ron grinned "maybe I'll send her a note in the morning."

"Morning would be a fine time to send your mother a note saying you nearly died." Harry replied only half listening.

"Why do you think they're here then?" Ron asked putting his hands behind his head.

Harry suddenly turned around full to face him a look of pure disbelief on his face, "Er well it could be the sudden influx of vampire killings round here, at a guess" Harry said sarcastically. Before lying back down again.

"Could be." Ron said falling asleep. But he had now fully awoken Harry.

He looked back over the last few months over the summer he turned sixteen and Sirius Black had been proven innocent when Peter Pettigrew had been found whilst supposedly on an errand of evil of Voldemorts, Harry had found out when Sirius had sent him a brightly coloured bird announcing his freedom and that he was to be the new Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher that year at Hogwarts. Harry didn't think that was such a wonderful idea he'd pointed this out to Sirius by reminding him of all the other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers but he'd been adamant to take the job and well Harry really wasn't built for forcibly stopping an older man so now Sirius was at Hogwarts. Everything had been going great, other than that, the next summer would not be spent with the Durselys but at Sirius's new place near Ron's house in Ottery St Catchpole. 

Then of course Harry found out that despite all his praying over the summer Draco Malfoy had not been swallowed by an abnormally ugly large bug, of course the bug would have to have had a strong stomach to eat Malfoy. Harry had refrained from attempting to in a joking way sell his soul to the devil in return for Malfoy's untimely death but he hadn't been sure if that actually could happen so had chosen to wisely not try it.

Everything had been normal at school until students started going missing at night curfews had been enforced at earlier times teachers had been told to patrol at night and all windows and door were closed promptly at nine 'o clock. Harry, Ron and Hermione had overheard Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape talking and it turned out here were vampires in the forbidden forest Harry had never seen a vampire until tonight, Malfoy had tricked them out of bed funny thing was though the vampire hadn't stacked Malfoy and he didn't seem scared at all.

That vampire though had been really ugly, horrible ridged forehead and those fangs, euch, no thanks. Finally Harry drifted off into blissful slumber while vampires chased him across dreamlike planes and large bugs ate Draco Malfoy whole.

Down the corridor Jack Halliwell was not so lucky his dreams were tortured by Druisilla's face and her laugh as she sunk her teeth into his neck.

It had been summer they were in sophomore year at college and Giles had heard from Spike that Druisilla was back in town, course Spike was scared as hell, he didn't have his chip out yet and was still working with the scoobies.

Jack had been out patrolling while Buffy had another painful reunion with Angel, and Jack not being as experienced as Buffy had when attacked by a large group of vamps been overpowered. When suddenly out of the darkness stepped a petite brunette with brown eyes she was dressed in black leather and had the most evil look on her face, she didn't look strong but hell she was.

Jack was wounded a long gash and bruise covered the left side of his face from a vampire throwing him down a large embankment and him hitting his head on a stone. At least four vampires held his arms and one held his head to the side. Exposing the flesh of his neck.

Druisilla had stood in front of him, she had reached up and stroked his skin on his right cheek, "Soft skin" then stroked his hair, "Silky black hair you're a slayer aren't you?" she'd asked in a bewitchingly soft voice.

Jack had been almost hypnotized by her, when instantly her face changed and she became a vampire feeling had surged back into Jack's arms and he'd torn free of their iron grip and ran past her lightening fast she'd grabbed his neck and pulled him backwards he yelled and lashed out trying to make his fist impact with her face, it had been useless, Druisilla had pulled his head backwards with his hair and sank her teeth into his neck, pain had gripped him deep inside, he felt life draining away and just for a second he'd believed he was dead.

Darkness blissful darkness then white hot uncomfortable light had broke through his eyelids and he'd woken up in a hospital room it took a while for Jack to realise where he was why he was there and most of all to realise he wasn't dead. 

Now Druisilla here at Hogwarts, Jack's eyes opened slowly to escape the horrors of last year and stared at the window onto the misty grounds and muttered to himself so he didn't wake the others, "Of all the witchy schools in all the world she had to role up in mine didn't she." He grimaced and tried to sleep finally he slept a deep dreamless sleep, which suited Jack just fine

A/N this is the first part to set the scene but if I get a few reviews I'll put the next part up soon.

Any suggestions are welcome about Draco's involvement especially. Thanks!!


	2. The Vampire Slayer

In response to some peoples reviews there _are _male slayers, just not prophecy ones hence Gun in Angel with his slayer gang

But I can understand where you'd get confused. (And the Druisilla in Buffy/Angel is spelt with an i)

# The vampire slayer

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing the vampire, the people who turned up mysteriously and Draco. Further down Seamus and Dean were yet again discussing the pro's and con's of football to Quidditch, though everyone suspected Dean was being won over to the side of Quidditch, Ron saw it as finally being sane again, Harry tended to agree with him. Parvati and Lavender were giggling behind their hands and kept shooting little glances over at Dean and Seamus. Hermione gave them a disgusted look before turning back to Harry and Ron.

"So they're here to stop the vampires but who are _they_?" Hermione asked 

"Well dunno didn't catch a name did I." Ron said looking down at his scrambled eggs and bacon. "I was too busty getting-"

"Getting what?" Ginny asked brightly as she sat down next to Hermione and reached for a piece of toast.

"Getting, a, er, getting a cold!" Ron said trying to think of something to cover up. He'd decided as he got dressed that morning that it would be a really dim idea to let his mum find out about the vampire incident she'd probably take him out of school or something then he'd miss all the fun, the only way his mum would find out of course was through his sister Ginny his only remaining sibling at Hogwarts Fred and George had left the previous year.

"You don't sound like you have a cold" Ginny she replied spreading marmalade on her toast. 

"Well no it was a very short cold, I had it for a very short time." Ron replied nervously

Harry watched as his friend dug himself into a very large hole, he leaned over to Hermione and said "Someone take away his shovel before he hurts himself."

Hermione giggled and said "Ron did you do that care of magical creatures homework, sorry Ginny but we really need to do this or Ron's gonna fail." Hermione said apologizing to Ginny who shrugged her shoulders and continued with her toast as Colin Creevey sat down next to her.

Harry cringed and moved down a seat Ron and Hermione followed Ron with a worried look on his face.

"We didn't really have any homework did we?" He asked biting is lip.

"No, fool it was a trick to get you out of that hole you were so willing to spend the rest of your life in." Hermione said impatiently.

"Oh" Ron said simply.

"So when do you think we'll meet these visitors Harry?" Hermione asked he stayed silent, "Harry?" she asked again nudging his shoulder.

"I think now we may meet them." Harry said in awe, the most beautiful creature had just walked into the great hall, she was petite with golden brown hair, she was lovely, any thoughts of Cho Chang were instantly shoved from his mind as she walked in, only one flaw though, a tall blonde man had his arm around her waist. She looked about nineteen and very muggle like she looked up at the ceiling in awe as the rest of her companions were doing, he saw a goofy looking guy with brown almost black hair stride up to the girl and say something to her that made her laugh, although she was far away Harry heard her laugh it was like light spring rain, he closed his eyes for just a second and sighed, he heard Hermione groan and turn away from him in disgust, when he opened his eyes Sirius was greeting the group, and Ginny was looking at him in a very strange way when he caught her looking at him she turned away her cheeks going as red as Ron's usually did.

"Students," Albus Dumbledore said as he stood up, "We have some visitors o combat our small vampire problem."

Harry heard a snort and looked at a girl with shoulder length brown hair she stood next to a small red head, He distinctly heard her say "_small?"_

"This is Mr Rupert Giles," Dumbledore said motioning toward a tall distinguished looking gentleman, "Buffy Summers" The girl!

"Buffy, pretty name." Harry said to himself.

"Sounds like a cheerleader to me," Hermione snapped.

_What's her problem?_ Harry thought looking at her.

He introduced the red head as Willow Rosenberg and a blonde friend of her's as Tara (A/N I don't know Tara's second name); the goofy guy was Xander Harris, the girl with the shoulder length brown hair was Anya Emerson. The guy with his arm around Buffy was called Riley Finn. "Weird name." Harry muttered spitefully.

"He looks nice to me." Hermione said nonchalantly

"And finally," Dumbledore said," Jack Halliwell." It was the guy who had saved Ron last night but had froze when he saw the vampire, "Jack and Buffy are vampire slayers."

Suddenly the great hall was alive with chatter around him Harry could hear people saying things like, "Wow a real vampire slayer!" and "That'll get rid of them vampires in no time."

Ron said, "Of course why didn't I guess I should've knew that." He slapped himself on the forehead and cursed some more.

"This is really interesting a vampire slayer they're like mystical in their own muggle way because it's a well-known fact that most slayers are muggles so-" Hermione started before Ron stopped her.

"Alright shut up text book girl we know we did do vampires and slayer lore in Defence Against the Dark Arts last week." He moaned.

"So they will be with us for a while, staying in the west wing Hogwarts we hope you show our visitors the utmost courtesy now you may carry on with your breakfast." Dumbledore finished as he sat down.

Harry watched as Sirius led the group over to the Gryffindor table, "If you'll kindly have some breakfast you can sit here there's the most room here." Sirius said politely

"Ooh I suddenly feel at home." Xander said reaching for food.

Harry held his breath Buffy was sitting less than two seats way from him!

"So er you learn lots?" Willow asked nervously

"Well we learn all sorts," Hermione said and was about to launch into a speech about the academic values of Hogwarts when Ron decided no one deserved that.

"Occasionally we learn stuff like dangerous stuff isn't allowed here so we learn charms." Ron explained simply

To his surprise Tara and Willow looked really interested and stared asking Hermione lots of questions, "Who would want to know that much about learning magic?" He asked confusedly.

"Tara and Willow are wicca's." Xander explained, "Willow gave herself a nosebleed doing a spell once." He said laughing.

"So Jack I hear you faced the vamp last night anyone we know?" Buffy asked, Harry was mesmerized by her and didn't hear Jack reply,

"It was Druisilla" or Ron ask 

"Who's Druisilla?"


	3. Battle Plans

A/N Okay first off Stranger With My Face, you were right Drusilla is not spelt with an i sorry

A/N Okay first off Stranger With My Face, you were right Drusilla is not spelt with an i sorry!

Second to all reviewers you were also right slayers are never male (really on a roll aren't I?) So I'm gonna change the story a little Jack is a vampire hater who's family were killed by vampires he's trained in martial arts and met Buffy in college he joined the gang when they ended up fighting a couple of vampires together. 

I hope that's better for you and yet again sorry! 

Finally Harry and friends are in their 7th year.

Disclaimer I own none of this except Jack

Battle Plans 

"So you're saying that Drusilla is hiding out in the forbidden forest picking off students whenever she gets peckish?" Xander asked a little worried.

They were sitting in Hogwarts School Library, where obviously it took then back to their high school days, sitting around draped over chairs and Jack and Buffy sitting on a table leafing through some huge volumes. 

"Wow," Buffy said staring at the book, "They even have charms to turn a mouse into a snuff box."

"Why would they want to do that?" Jack asked perplexed. "And what would happen to the mouse?"

"My guess is it would turn out like Amy 'cept y'know without the being alive factor at least Amy has that over being a snuff box." Xander replied from where he sat with Anya at a nearby table.

"Well Xander yes it does appear to be Drusilla although I-" Giles said 

"Appears to be Drusilla? I saw the over caffeinated bitch she was really hyper really looking for some bloody person, if you'll excuse the pun there, and knowing Dru she loves the young ones," Jack said, "and puppies" He added as an afterthought.

"It was definitely Drusilla I'd know her anywhere." Riley added in.

"Yes I got the old sick feeling of knowing I may die." Xander said grinning.

"Alright so positive ID has been made what do we do about her." Buffy asked straight down to business as usual.

"Er slaying would be a smart idea." Willow chipped in.

"Not that simple with Drusilla you know that Will." Jack said looking hard at the tabletop.

"Well my guess is she'll have a vampire gang and we'll need to take them out first." Riley said, sounding slightly initiave. 

"Totally platonic right?" Jack asked smiling.

Yes Jack you're very funny in fact there went my rib." Riley said sarcastically, Jack laughed even harder at the annoyed look on Riley's face. "Way I see it we'll go in groups of two once a night dust as many vampires as we can until as many of them are gone then hit Drusilla she's weakened without her minions.

"I had minions once." Anya told them sitting back in her chair.

"I'm sure that was in your demon days Anya." Xander said humouring her.

"Everybody got it? Right well Jack and Buffy out tonight, send the strongest out tonight that forest will be crawling with vamps. Try and get as many as you can." Riley ordered

"Yes Agent Finn sir!" Jack said standing up and saluting.

"Not funny Halliwell. Just don't die tonight either of you." He said turning to Buffy.

"I promise although I can't vouch for Jack you know the way he fights reckless as anything he'll probably die soon." Buffy said laughing at the look on Jack's face.

"I am not gonna die." Jack said defiantly, "And I am not reckless." 

Tara laughed as her and Willow walked off to look for more fascinating books.

Harry and Ron sat at one of the tables near the Americans, supposedly doing their homework but were actually listening to their conversation, Hermione finally noticed and slammed her book shut. "Alright fine we won't study!" 

"Wow Hermione blowing off studying." Ron quipped 

When two of the girls walked round the stacks Ron stopped laughing at Hermione, and stared at the small red head, after they'd passed, Ron sighed, and said, "Man she is cute."

"Thought you'd like her she is ginger after all." Harry said laughing as he noticed the signs of Ron falling head over heels for another girl, all this year Ron had had a crush on one girl or another his hormones were really all over the place Harry just wondered when he was gonna get his act together and ask Hermione out for gods sake.

Just as Hermione was about to get them to start studying again, the conversation had died down now and seemed to just be in jokes and chatting, Ginny appeared around a tall shelf of books and sat down.

"Hey guys what's u?" She asked putting a huge pile of books on the table.

"What are they for?" Ron asked ignoring the question

"For my Charms homework brother dear but it's nice to see you too." Ginny answered

"Yeah whatever that many books for one homework, man who tries that hard, except Hermione of course." Ron asked rolling his eyes.

"I wonder if they'd let some students go with them on these night offensives, it could be really educational." Harry said trying to capture Hermione's interest.

"How?" Hermione asked incredulously 

"To find out about vampires of course." Harry replied

"I suppose that could be quite educational." Hermione mused

While Harry was thinking, "that was a lot easier than usual"

"Hey yeah but Willow won't be there that was her name right?" Ron added enthusiastically

"And also a lot dangerous," An American voice added as Jack came around the corner, Hermione who secretly had a crush on the twenty year old, blushed a deep pink.

"That's why Harry suggested it." Ron said looking up. "He likes danger."

"And plus, Willows taken." Jack said close to laughing.

"Oh are you two…?" Ron asked a little disappointed 

"Oh nuh-uh Willow is er, involved with Tara." Jack corrected him

"You mean she and her..?" Ron asked a little shocked.

"Yes it has been known to happen." Jack replied laughing at the boys obviously sheltered life.

Harry growing bored about this topic butted in, "So do you think we could go y'know out with you and Buffy tonight?"

Jack guessing the black haired kid fancied Buffy, smiled, "Yeah I guess but you'll need permission, I'm not allowed to kill you, but yeah it'll be educational if you plan to kill vampires when you're older. Hey I got it say we need someone to guide that huge creepy forest." Jack shuddered then grinned at the brunette she was quite pretty if you looked away from the excessively bushy hair. "Well catch you later." He walked round the stacks, followed closely by Harry and Ron on their way to ask Professor McGonagall for permission.

Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "I think he likes you."

"He does not!" Hermione protested going bright red, although inside she was secretly overjoyed.

A/N A main character needs to gets injured in the forest please suggest who, it can be anyone a group of four will be going, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny believe me I have nothing against Harry or Buffy or anyone else I just want to add some drama to the story.


End file.
